The present invention relates generally to customer behavior analysis, and, more particularly, to systems and methods for customer touchpoint pattern and sentiment analysis.
Sales associates that help shoppers at stores can have a significant impact on the experience shoppers have, either positive or negative. Various methods are known for tracking movement of a customer (e.g., via a customer's mobile device) through a venue. However, there is presently no way to track the interaction of customers and sales associates as a customer moves through a venue in a way that provides information regarding successful interactions between the customers and sales associates (e.g., interactions that result in a purchase by the customer). Moreover, there is presently no way to automatically initiate interactions between selected sales associates and particular customers.